Alpha and Omega Eve's Bad side
by Alphawolfben
Summary: There are not many Eve stories on here so I thought I would add one WARNING: Sexual Content ahead
1. Lovers United

**Alpha and Omega Eve's Bad Side**

**Chapter 1 Lovers United**

Eve was an alpha stripper and was the mother to Kate who was married to an Omega called Humphrey he had a brother called Ben who she had feeling for more than her now dead husband Winston and wanted to have Ben as her new husband and him inside her everyday if possible as she got a text saying he was coming to get her.

Then she saw him walk in the door making her smirk as she left the public eye and went to her phone to text him as she texted Ben she went to a privet room. Ben then got the text as he looked at it red "Hey handsome it's Eve and I wanna talk to you" as he looked at it and texted back "Okay Eve but which room" as she got the text she told one the staff to get him as she had an idea. Eve was always a sexy alpha and wanted to have someone inside her again and wanted Ben as she took a picture of her in her stripper outfit and sent it to Ben as he looked at it making him get a bit hard. "Wow she's hotter than when I last saw her" He thought as a girl told him to follow her as he did and she led him into a privet room and shut it as Ben looked for Eve.

"Eve you wanted to see me" Ben asked as he turned to be pinned by her "Hi handsome god I missed you" Eve sighed kissing him shocking Ben as he looked at her "Eve your already married" Ben said as she just smirked "Oh I don't care I want you now handsome do you want me" Eve asked as Ben looked away slightly nodding as she smirked and whispered "where you wanna do it here or at my place" Eve asked seductively as he looked at her "your choice Eve" Ben said softly Eve loved this since he was like Winston so loving and caring. "Oh Ben I love you so much you will have so much fun with me" Eve smiled as he looked at an almost naked Eve who smirked and whispered "when do you return to active service" she asked as Ben chuckled "Oh I'm still classed as KIA so never" Ben chuckled making Eve smile and wink at the pilot. "Oh god Ben I need to show some things to you and trust me Ben I am a really naughty alpha can you live with that" Eve asked as Ben blushed "Er I think so" Ben said making Eve smirk "good now don't worry about my daughters they always know Winston there farther and he will never be as good as us in bed" Eve smirked and moved Ben closer and whispered "drop me at home and tommow you can move in" Eve said as Ben just nodded making her smile as she left with Ben.

After a few hours Ben returned home and laid on his sofa putting the TV on to watch some movies. At Eve's home she was in bed totally naked thinking of Ben as she felt herself moaning "Oh god I gotta show Ben how naughty I am and why he will love me" Eve moaned grabbing her phone and thinking if to switch to pictures or video. "Hmm what would he like" Eve thought as she texted the question to him but not saying the reason as he just said "video why" making Eve smirk as she changed to video and aimed it at herself pressing record as she aimed it at her face. "Hello Ben this is Eve your girl and I can't stop thinking about you love so wanna show you what can happen when you arrive" Eve said very seductively as she moved her phone to her huge breasts and rubbed them together and touched them "mmf Ben these need a pup to suck their milk" Eve said offscreen as she then moved the phone to the bottom of the bed and rested it so the camera could see her pussy and full naked body. "Hi Ben now this is what you get full if you become mine and maybe marry me later in our love life now watch me finger over you" Eve demanded to the phone and slide her paw and a claw into her pussy and started to pump her claw in and out moaning as she did herself and smiled at the camera moaning "oh Ben yes do me" Eve said as she orgasms very quickly smiling as she saw the mess on the bed and grabbed the phone "hope you like Ben see you tommow" Eve said snogging the phone and stopping the recording to send it to Ben knowing he would be here tommow.


	2. Seduce Him

**Alpha and Omega Eve's Bad Side**

**Chapter 2 Seduce him**

It was the next morning and Ben was packing his things to move into Eve's house as he smiled he couldn't wait to be with the Alpha Stripper as he started to pack his car.

Meanwhile Eve was occupied in the shower fucking herself to try and pull herself over till Ben arrived as she fingered her pussy with warm water wetting her fur as she kept masturbating in the shower. "Oh yeah that's it mmm" Eve moaned wanting Ben as she said his name it made her finger just as hard really wanting Ben inside her pussy. "God Winston was never as good as that sexy wolf" Eve moaned to the heavens as she kept going feeling her wetness drip onto her paws making them wet as she kept getting deeper. "MMHM yes I want it" Eve cried suddenly orgasming over her new boyfriend. "Mmmhm time for some cock now" Eve smirked getting out the shower still dripping wet with water. She walked into her room and got her boys cock out and made it look like make Ben's and started to suck it. Eve simply sucked this dick thinking of Ben "Mmf Ben you you like" Eve said to herself before her phone went off alerting her that Ben was on his way.

Eve then got dressed and went to her counter to grab some lipstick "I know he likes this" Eve thought placing it on her lips slowly as she then looked at a special bottle of perfume. "I hope I don't have to use this but if I need him that bad I'm sure he will not leave" Eve said before hearing a knock at her door making sure she looked presentable to him. She then walked downstairs and opened the door to Ben smiling "hello Ben welcome home" Eve said to him holding him "thanks Eve may I come in" Ben questioned as Eve smirked "after you pay yeah" Eve winked unbuttoning her shirt to show her huge breasts. "Please dear suck them nipples like a pup" Eve cried Ben knew she always wanted a son and he was the best she had so he suckled like a pup making Eve happy. "Ohhh yes Ben your my boy right" Eve asked hopefully Ben would say yes to her as Ben pulled away from Eve and looked at the hot Alpha in front of her.

"Eve I'm not your son I'm sorry" Ben said trying his best not to upset Eve knowing that anyone on her bad side would wish they weren't he knew this first hand and so did his brother with Eve giving Humphrey a hard time when he started dating Kate. Ben looked at Eve to see her look down and put her breasts away upset of what Ben had just said to him "But I can be your new boy" Ben said to her making her smirk and beckon him into her house as she shut the door locking it. "Your bags can wait I want you now Omega" Eve joked as Ben walked in with her as Eve held his paw and nuzzled him "Go up to my room Ben I'll be their soon" Eve said as Ben did as she asked and walked up to her bedroom.

Ben walked into her bedroom seeing something on the bed which made him curious as he approached it and saw it was note as he looked at it to see a picture slip out as well. Ben read the letter it said "Ben this photo was me earlier take a look now then read after" it said as Ben took a look at the picture to see it was Eve when she was in the shower fingering her pussy making Ben get hard from the sight of her naked and her face. He then read the rest of the letter which simply said to him "turn around" as he did that to see Eve completely naked and smirking at Ben licking her lips slowly. Ben covered his eyes not sure if Eve meant him to see her like that as Eve just smirked and walked to his side over to her bed and laying on it with Ben still covering his eyes she lay on the bed looking at Ben's back before whispering softly and seductively to him. "Ben look at me please I want you to" Eve said as Ben turned round the face the Alpha as she smirked spreading her legs to show her still wet pussy as she shoved her paw inside her making her moan loudly as she looked at Ben. Ben could only watch as Eve the sexist Alpha in Jasper pawed herself in front of him and moaning as his tongue rolled out from how hard she was going. "Ben this is me thinking of you inside me" Eve moaned going deeper and faster for him as Ben simply watched.

Eve wanted to orgasm all over her room for Ben as she rubbed one of her boobs with her other paw moaning even louder "Ben I need my pup to suckle again" Eve smirked as Ben walked over and began sucking her nipple again making her just moan even more. "That's it hun right their suck it hard" Eve cried as Ben kept going whilst Eve did herself more feeling her new boyfriend please her. "Yeah Ben fuck Winston your the real alpha" Eve sighed wanting Ben until she died from pleasure. "Ben please show me your dick" Eve panted as he did what was asked and showed it to her.

"My goodness he has the biggest power rod I have ever seen" Eve thought as she nuzzled Ben softly trying to hold back her urges to not scare her boy off as she grabbed some berries from her bedside and squezzed them into his mouth and down his chest as she said. "Something sweet for my sweet Alpha" Eve smirked as they continued their session all day till they passed out.


End file.
